Disposable garments, including disposable absorbent garments, have been known for decades. Disposable garments may include garments worn like underpants for children and adults, garments worn like training pants for toddlers and garments worn like diapers for infants. Disposable absorbent garments designed to absorb and contain bodily fluids may include adult/child incontinence garments, toddler training pants and infant diapers.
Typically, it is desirable for disposable garments to fit close to the body of the wearer for comfort and discretion. The disposable garment may include fasteners that assist with securing the position of the garment in use. For example, disposable garments may include adhesive or mechanical fasteners to assist with securing the garments around the waists of the users. During use, the fasteners undergo numerous stresses. As the user moves, by rolling, sitting, crawling and walking, the garments may deform, primarily in the front waist region as the angle between the user's legs and upper body increases and decreases. This movement and deformation may cause irritation to the user or may cause failure of the fastening system.
Even though significant and numerous advancements have occurred in the materials and structural features available for the construction of disposable garments, there remains a need for garments which provide an optimum fit about the wearer and maintaining a pleasing appearance even after being worn. Moreover, there remains a need for disposable absorbent articles which have a garment-like appearance and which can be easily secured about and removed from the waist of a wearer.